


A Kingdom for an Eye

by Sorelion (Miakiii)



Series: In Media Res [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Family, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Morally Ambiguous Character, Protective Tony Stark, Revenge, That's it that's the plot, They're all kinda messed up, Tony is pissed that someone tortured Stephen, Torture, Tortured Stephen Strange, all for the sake of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: Someone stupidly ballsy enough decided to try and force HIS doctor to join the other Familgia. Tony Stark, heir to the Stark Empire, does not take it kindly to those who touch what's his. (Mafia Boss!Tony)





	A Kingdom for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Me: So hey, about this Mafia AU I thought off--  
> IronStrange Discord Server: WHEN ARE U WRITING IT?????  
> Me: Huh--  
> IronStrange Discord Server: WRITE ITTTT!!!  
> Me: //OPENS NEW WORD DOCUMENT// OKAY OKAY!!!!
> 
> And pretty much this was how this dumb AU is born ahahHAHAH. This is also one of the few AUs I might try and expand on later because if you give me the opportunity to do Stephen!Whump and Overprotective!Tony in one fanfic, I'm all about it ahhahahsadhjfbkgnk

"Hey, wake up Stephie. Come on, time for your medicine." With a fond grin, Tony lightly and playfully slapped the cheeks of his slumbering doctor. Said doctor mumbled something incomprehensible before bleary blue eyes slowly open. The mafia don greets him with a bright smile, as he rarely sees the other man look this cute and vulnerable.

"T-Tony? W-what..."

"Medicine. Your orders earlier, remember?"

"Oh. Okay." Sleep still in his eyes, the injured doctor simply nodded and allowed the boss to do as he pleases. This stirred something in the don's heart, protectiveness and _possessiveness_ threatening to spill out and just _claim_ **_his_** doctor.

_ 'No. Not when he's out of it.' _ The billionaire shakes the dark thoughts out of his head, focusing instead on feeding Stephen his medicine before tucking him back to bed. He hears him whisper a soft "stay safe" and it takes all of the willpower in Tony to not jump the other man. Calming himself, Tony replies by pressing his lips on top of the sleeping man’s forehead before heading out of the room to take care of other  _ personal _ business.

Anthony Edward Stark, heir of the  **Stark Enterprises** and  **Stark Famiglia** , is completely and utterly smitten and besotted.

He doesn't know or remember when it started but what he does know is that someone hurt his precious doctor and there would be hell to pay. He passes by Harley and Peter heading to where he was earlier, both are probably going to be looking after the hurt doctor. They both meet his eyes and Tony sees their requests reflect in them—make the bastard who did this to Stephen,  **_pay_ ** .

Tony nods in confirmation, nearly rolling his eyes at Harley's unforgiving smirk and at Peter's not so subtle grin. The consensus seems to be that none of them appreciate that some low level grunt hurt (tortured) their doctor. He heads down the tower, his previous light mood dissolving as he tries to push down the memory of his Stephen’s near death.

* * *

 

_ Cold dread and fear grips Tony’s heart as he hurriedly makes his way into the abandoned building. The smell of sulfur and gunpowder did not slow his progress, being very familiar with it. He barely even flinches at the bullet grazing past his cheek. Without thinking, he lifts his gun and shot his aggressor point blank, not even sparing a glance at the fallen man. The further in he walks, the sounds slowly halt into a dull lull, with only some occasional screaming in the distance. Blood pumping adrenaline, the don nearly kicks the last door in his way before seeing his worst nightmare come to life. _

_ Sprawled in the middle of the floor lay one bloodied and bruised Stephen Strange. His face appears to be calm and serene (notdeadnotdead de _ **_addeaddead_ ** _ —) and if not for the dried blood on his nose, cheek, and temple, Tony could have pretended that he was only sleeping. He briefly glances at the medic working on cleaning the worst of his wounds, hoping that she could tell him at the very least that Stephen would be okay. Realizing the stare that the billionaire was giving her, the medic looks up and nods at the anxious mafia don, making him sigh in relief. Despite being in the green zone, he still maintained vigilance since he knows how things can go really badly if he’s not careful. _

_ The billionaire swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he finally decides to kneel down next to the resting doctor. He examines his torso only to find fresh bruises and some recently healed slice marks. He notes with an alarming tone that the purple stands out in contrast to Stephen’s unhealthy pale skin. As he gazes further down, Tony could see parts of burned flesh and healed bullet wounds and it takes all of the boss’ prized control to not lash out and kill something in absolute rage. _

_ He lets the medics do their part as he stands to the side, his calloused hand overlapping with the doctor’s own bloody and scarred ones while the other gently caresses the taller man’s wet hair. The head of the family let his mind stew and wander, as his cold whiskey eyes go over his doctor once more. Each new injury he finds is another stake in his heart and another tally for the one responsible for him. Tony is shaken from his stupor by Happy’s voice, informing him that they found the bastard who did this. _

_ With one final kiss on Stephen’s forehead, Tony stands up and leaves him to the medics capable hands. He wants to see to it personally that the man is not going anywhere without putting the fear of Stark in him. _

* * *

 

Upon opening the door, Tony is greeted by a man tied behind a chair with water continuously pouring on him. He guesses that it's been going on for a while, judging from the screams and pleas he hears come out of the man. He steps forward, sunglasses covering his cold eyes as the rest of his crew stopped the water flow, letting the grunt fall down and sob onto his feet. Tony catalogues each injury inflicted on the man as he compares it with the injuries Stephen gained. Burn marks and broken bones, a nail embedded here and there, and some faint whip marks he makes a note of to ask the grunts to reapply. The sobs turn into ugly wailing and Tony couldn't help but kick the idiot who dared to hurt his kind and accepting doctor.

"So, I'm guessing you're the wise guy that thought that he could hurt  _ my _ family and get away with it?"

"N-No! Please, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't think—"

"Yeah, that's right. You didn't  _ think _ . Class A mistake of paid shit stains like you." Tony takes off his sunglasses, cold and dark brown eyes staring directly at the other man's terrified gray ones.  _ "Why’d you do it?" _

"T-They wanted h-him to join a-and he refused—"

Upon hearing the flimsy excuse, rage surge into his veins like molten lava. Tony said nothing as he pulls out a gun and shot the man in his feet. Two more shots rang out as he targets the man's leg and shoulder. The mafia don ignores the screaming man in favor of reloading his pistol before pointing at it at the man's head. Eyes wide with desperation and fear, the man gets on his knees, begging for his mercy. A shot rang out and the bullet missed by a few inches from his head, making the man wet himself from fear as Tony hands his gun to one of his bodyguards before exiting the room. Before stepping out of site, he says some final words at his doctor's once captor.

"Well, looks like you're in trouble here. I'd love to ask  _ my _ doctor to help you but you see, some asshole nearly killed him and now he's too busy taking a nap to help you out."

He doesn't look back, trusting his men to do what is needed to be done.

* * *

 

  
"Not bad."

"Hmm?"

"Dad's got some good goons." Harley shows Peter his phone with an article about a supposed drug addict hanging himself in the middle of Central Park. Peter shakes his head at his brother's nonchalance before heading back into Stephen's room with breakfast on hand.

"Don't call them goons, Harley."

"What else are they, minions?"

"They're dad's  _ associates _ —”

The other boy snorted at the term, as Peter simply rolled his eyes at his brother's choice of words. Harley scrambled to follow nearly a second later as they both eagerly wake up their other dad in all but name.

And if Stephen notices that they were much giddier than they were before the news of his captor's death (he never forgets a face, not especially his torturers), he doesn't point it out. He simply basks in their attention and waits for the head of the family to return.


End file.
